A Difficult Explanation
by lionmane5
Summary: Jack is on his usual adventure of hunting aliens, yet his journey brings him to Broadchurch where he witnesses the murder case of Danny Latimer begin. He feels the pain of death as he is discovered by D.I. Alec Hardy and D.S. Ellie Miller. Explaining what he is and what he's there for may just be a case itself.
1. Prolouge

His hands lashed out, wrapping their bony fingers around the kids neck. He had no idea how hard he was actually squeezing, until the boy dropped, eyes open, dull. The man felt the fear and adrenaline slowly mix inside of him. He felt himself slowly begin to shake, "Shit...shit...shit!" He whispered softly, pacing around the large room.

His eyes turned to the body once more, causing him to cringe. He had murdered the person he loved. He slowly rubbed his hand along his hairless head, feeling the smooth skin scratch at his fingers. He closed his eyes and felt the cold sweat start to drip down his neck. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm his dancing fingers.

The shady character smashed into the doors of the hut and ran out to his car. He struggled to grab his keys out of his pocket, as he was running, but his fingers were also sweaty and clumsy. He pressed a button on his set of keys and heard the soft click as the vehicle became unlocked. He ran around to the of his van and opened the hatch. He pulled out several articles of black clothing, including a knit beanie and plastic bags for his feet.

Now wearing all of the new clothes, and having the plastic tied around his feet. The man took a few cleaning supplies from the car. He closed the back and hurried back inside.

He sprayed and cleaned the inside of the hut. He continued to wipe every surface until they sparkled like the stars in the current night sky.

When all was clean, the man in black picked up the body of the child. He had slowly calmed himself down, but picking up the body sent him back downhill. The man placed the body in the back of his car and drove to go pick up a boat. His breathing had slowly began to become uneven as he drove down to the beach. His eyes widened as he saw the time, sending him to increase his speed slightly.

He took one of the boats he knew, especially since it had a motor. He carefully took the body out of his truck and placed the dead weight into the boat. He took in a deep breath and set sail into the ocean, heading for the beach near the large, towering, grassy cliffs. The boat ride has calmed some of his feverish nerves. The man had been pretty shaken about the accident, but if he was to continue to live in Broadchurch, then he would need to recollect his cool.

He had reached his destination. The man pulled up to the shore and looked to his left and right, making sure no one was around. He took a deep breath, then let it out, clearing his lungs. He picked up his friend and walked slowly onto the beach, careful about footprints. He laid the body of the boy on the moist sand and brushed a small strand of hair from the kid's face.

He knew he had to leave the scene, quickly. He turned around and started for the boat, but stopped at the approaching sound of footsteps. "Where do you think you're going?" An american accent growled from behind the man. He never turned around, but heard the sound of a gun being cocked. The new man cleared his throat,"Do I have to ask again?" His tone was harsher, as if he wished to kill the murderer with just a quick chat.

The man slowly turned around and stared straight into the eyes of the one with the gun. The man had short, crazy, black hair that stuck out in a few angles. He had chiseled features and a long, navy army coat. He had a small, almost flirtatious, smirk on his face. The man in black's eyes wandered to the gun that remained in the army man's hands.

The one with the gun lashed out, aiming to knock the murderer out with the handle of his small handgun. The murderer on the other hand was a step ahead. He kicked out and watched the man in the coat jump over his leg. Losing his patience, the man in black barreled into the new man, tackling him to the ground.

Without thinking his felt his hands begin to trap the new man's throat within his hands. He felt the other man reach up and try to push him off, but to no avail. The man with black hairs grip slowly dropped off of the stranglers wrist as his life slipped away.

The man in black slowly released his grip, realizing what he had done once more. He drew in several shaky breaths and started to drag the body of the man towards the ocean. He was up to his knees in water, when he finally released the body and gave it a small push, watching it sink into the dark, murky water.


	2. Chapter 1-The Discovery

D.I. Alec Hardy felt the soft ocean wind blow his bangs to the side. He stood on the beach at Broadchurch, memories swirling around in his head. He took a deep breath and turned to his right, starting to walk to the body laid on the shore. As he walked, he felt the soft sand squish and shift under his weight. "Oh God." The D.I. whispered to himself. "Don't do this to me." He finished his statement when he had seen the splayed out child.

Alec walked over to the paramedics and let out a loud, noticeable sigh. He tilted his head back slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes with the same motion. He stared down at the small boy, who looked to be about eleven. He turned around when he heard the voice of a women behind him. "Oh God...I know him!"

Alec turned around to see a women with short, curly brown hair. She wore a suit and looked quite pale. "Get off the beach." Alec's Scottish voice was filled with annoyance as he tried to herd the women off the beach.

"No, hold on!" She quickly whipped out her badge, "D.S. Ellie Miller." She had nearly shoved the badge into Alec's face.

"D.I. Alec Hardy." Alec said, still frustrated. "I know." He heard Miller reply, "You got my job."

"Do you really want to do this now?" Alec growled, rolling his eyes slightly.

"But I know who he is." Miller continued, frantic and out of her mind. "Then tell me." Alec stared at her, hoping she would just finish.

"Danny... Daniel Latimer, he came over to my house for tea, best friend of my boy, son of Beth and Mark Latimer." Miller watched as they draped a grey cloth over the body of a boy she saw regularly. Alec nodded softly.

"Sir?" A paramedic called.

Alec sighed and looked at the sand for a second, "What?" He asked and quickly spun on his heels. His hazel eyes darted to the paramedic who was now kneeled on the sand, staring out at the waves. Alec took a few steps forwards having no clear idea why this man would leave his post. "Sir." The paramedic repeated again. "T..theres something in the ocean." He paused, clearing his throat. He looked at Alec, avoiding eye contact, "It looks like a body."

Alec rushed to the paramedic and helped him haul the body out of the water. "What the hell." Alec sighed and stared down at the new body. He looked over his drenched clothes. The D.I. heard Miller rush over, but he was still caught in the moment. He felt his mind flash back to the Sandbrook murder, remembering the pond. He drew in a shaky breath, focusing back on the task at hand.

The paramedic was feeling for a pulse on the man dressed in a navy coat. He wore braces and a belt, for what it seemed to be no apparent reason, but he also wore what looked to be quite dressy pants. Alec had started to search for an ID that must have been hidden within the mans many pockets. When no verification was recoverable, his eyes turned to the paramedic who had stopped holding the mans wrist. "Dead." He paused, letting the word sink in. A mysterious man had just washed up on the beach, lifeless.

Alec sighed slightly and stood up slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the stress cloud his brain. He took a deep breath and opened his brown eyes, watching the paramedic cover the mysterious man with a grey cloth, similar to the one over Danny's body. "How was he killed?" Alec heard Miller begin to ask the medical man that stood beside them.

"Drowned, but it is unsure if it was suicide or a forced attack. Personally I would say he had been in the water all night, but only dead for about thirty minutes."

Miller looked quite confused. Her gaze turned to Alec, trying to find his eyes, but noticed him avoiding locking eye contact.

Alec shrugged, not having anything to say. This job was going to get quite stressful. He looked at the sheet Danny was under, then looked at the one next to his feet. He could have sworn it moved. Alec blinked and stared down at the motionless body beside him. _I need to get some actual sleep. _He thought and rubbed his eyes.

The two detectives had dealt with the body of Daniel Latimer, after they were rudely interrupted by the kids screaming mother. Alec now stood over the blanket that covered the drowned man. He looked out over the beach, thoughts racing through his head. He heard what sounded like a gasp and jumped slightly as he felt a hand grip onto his ankle.


	3. Chapter 2-Bloody Hell

Alec felt the fingers squeeze his ankle. He jumped, immediately turning on his heels, causing the mans hand to let go. He looked directly down at the sheet that was now in a sitting position. His mouth was slightly open as his heart raced. He drew in an uneven breath as Ellie ran over to him. "Sir! We-" She cut herself off when she saw the moving body. "What the hell." She said as the man took the blanket off of his face.

Jack turned his head and caught the glances of the people standing over him. One was a female, covering her mouth with her hand. The other, male, had shaggy brown hair and bangs that covered his eyes. The Captain slowly got to his feet, taking in the peoples shocked expressions. He rubbed the back of his neck, surprised they wouldn't shoot him.

"How...are...you alive!" Ellie chocked out, uncovering her mouth. Before Jack could respond, Alec grabbed his collar and looked him straight in the eye. "What the hell are you." He growled.

Ellie pushed Alec off of Jack. "Sir! He's obviously in shock."

Alec looked at Jack who looked pale. He let go of the man who stumbled to regain footing on the sand. He fell down to his knees and coughed up some water. He felt Ellie rub his back, but Jack turned her away. He then slowly stood up and stared at Alec, knowing who this man was. He was just wearing a scratchy beard as a mask, trying to hide away from the world. Especially after Rose.

What shocked Jack the most, was how the man had never acknowledged him, or even said that he knew him. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said to Ellie, shaking her hand. "D.S. Ellie Miller, and he's D.I. Alec Hardy." She offered a small smile, knowing that this man had just been through a lot.

Jack nodded softly. Ellie looked at him with concern, "Here, we have to get you to a hospital. They said you were dead for drowning, for over thirty minutes." Jack just shrugged and allowed himself to be taken to the hospital.

**AFTER THE HOSPITAL **

Jack sat in the back of the car that Alec was driving, since Ellie had been sent off to go tell the family about Danny's murder. He twiddled his thumbs, trying to ignore the awkward silence that had floated through the stuffy car. He knew that it was obviously weird that he had come back to life, especially after being declared dead by a professional.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when the vehicle came to a halt. He looked out the window and realized they were at the police station. "Come on!" Alec hissed. Jack looked in the D.I.'s direction to notice that he was already out of the car.

Alec led Jack into the station and quickly brought him into one of the questioning rooms. "Sit." He growled, Scottish accent filled with irritation and still a small amount of surprise. Once Jack sat down, Alec sat across from him. "How the bloody hell did you survive." He said this with less hostility and more shocked. The detective laced his fingers together and laid his hands on the table.

Jack shrugged softly and tried to make eye contact, yet he noticed Alec avoiding locking eyes. "I know who murdered the boy." He muttered, as if he didn't even want the detective to hear.

Alec stared at him, forcing himself to make eye contact. He searched within the mans eyes to find any doubt, fear, depression, or succession. When all he found was a relaxed man, he sighed. "Tell me everything you saw."

As Jack recalled the scene of the night before, Ellie had joined in on the questioning. She now sat next to Hardy, both intently listening. Once he finished Alec was the first to speak. "So you're saying, he also strangled you and through your dead body in the ocean." Jack nodded. "Oh for God's sake! Come up with a believable story the next time, Jack!" With that, Hardy was up and out.

Alec walked through the building at a high speed. He paused slightly and felt the dizziness slowly begin to cloud his head. _'Shit'_ He thought and started for the bathroom as the edges of his vision began to blur. He made it to the bathroom, thankful no one was in there. He quickly took the two, white pills, swallowing them with the water that was cupped within his hands.

Jack gazed at Ellie, who looked at him intently. "How...How did you survive?" He looked at her, eyes flashing of secrecy and determination. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the cold, metal table. "Are you implying that my story was true?" Ellie scoffed, "Of course not, I meant the drowning. You were dead for over thirty minutes."

"Guess not." Jack responded and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You're just as difficult as my boss."

Jack smirked softly, glad to be getting on someone's nerves. If they weren't planning on listening to him then what was the point of remaining in Broadchurch if he could just go back to the hub? He stared at Ellie, wanting to be let off the hook without having to explain anything about his whole life.


	4. Chapter 3-Discussion

After the staring contest between Ellie and Jack had ended, he was released. The Captain was about the exit the building when an officer placed his hands across the door, blocking Jack's exit. "What's up?" Jack questioned, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice. "I'm afraid you can't go out there." The policeman's voice was deep and bland. "Why not." Jack reached for the door again, then stopped when the flashes caught his eye. He took a small step back and blinked several times, trying to get his blurry vision to focus. "Because the press are after you." The officer continued to respond with short sentences.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt as if a headache would soon overtake him. "Why?" He spoke the first word he could think of. "Sir, you were dead, then came back to life. Apparently a reporter saw you and posted it on Twitter, along with the murder of the boy." _'Finally the man can speak a sentence'_ Jack thought and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think. He let out a soft sigh and turned around, almost smacking into Hardy. He looked up at the man who was a little taller than him. "Come with me." The Detective growled and grabbed Jack's shoulder, pulling him back into the office. He needed to confront his team, but also the man he held.

Alec stormed into the office, practically dragging Jack with his high speed. He slammed the door open, "For God's Sake!" He continued to speed walk, until he was in the middle of the office. "Bloody Twitteh!" He growled, Scottish accent growing slightly thicker. He stopped where he was and placed his hands on his hips. "These peoples lives have been destroyed and now our incompetence has made it worse! Think what we have to do now to rebuild trust there...Who told the Journalist." His eyes continued to scan the workers. Ellie had slowly raised her hand and stood up. She whispered a few things and walked over to Hardy. After she tried to explain herself, Hardy continued to stare, face showing no emotion. "Go away." He muttered before turning and briskly walking into his office. He sat down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You alright?" He heard a voice ask. "Fine." He sighed instantly and looked over to Jack, who was sitting across from the detective.

"So...What do you want with me?" Jack asked, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "Easy, all I had to say was you're staying here."

"What?" Jack stared at him, mouth open slightly. "Why the hell do you think I would stay in this town."

"Jack," Alec paused deciding over the name. He sighed and started again. "Harkness, You are a suspect of this case." He wrapped one hand over his other fist and placed them on his desk. "I cannot rule anyone out until they have a proper alibi and since you were _so _cooperative with the discussion earlier, I have nothing else to do." He rolled his eyes and added a more sarcastic tone to his string of words. "But its not in the town, its here."

Jack scoffed, "Even worse." He groaned slightly. "You know I could just stand up and walk out of here." He stood up and started for the door.

Alec stood up, exhausted with all of the nonsense. "Jack Harkness I am placing you in custody for not having an alibi on the Thursday night eleven year-old Daniel Latimer was found dead when you washed up next to him. Anything you say can and will be used against you, prepare for questioning daily until you wish to answer our questions." He sat back down as an officer came and took Jack down to the room where he had previously been questioned.

Alec rubbed his eyes and stared down at the papers that were sprawled out across his desk. He began to shuffle through them, time slowly slipping by. By the time he looked up, the time had changed from 7:02 P.M. to 11:37 P.M. The Detective stood up with a sigh and stretched out his limbs. He took his jacket off of the rack where he had placed it previously. He slipped the black material over his shoulders and walked out of his office. He was about to leave when he heard soft talking coming from one of the rooms. Being a detective, Alec decided to investigate. He looked towards the only room that had a light on, and entered. He saw Jack curled up in a corner, looking as if he was slowly going insane. The detective heard the man whispering to himself, or talking to what looked to be a leather strap that was strapped around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. He stared at Jack, who now had closed the flap on the strap and stared back. "Nothing." He sighed and stood up, dusting off his coat. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Myself? Is that so wrong." Jack walked over to the table and sat in a chair, putting his feet on the metal table. "It gets lonely down here Doctor." He instantly grew pale at what he had said and covered his mouth. Obviously something bad had slipped out of Jack's mouth, or he would have never made any movement to stop himself.

"What?" Alec growled, the name _'Doctor'_ sticking in the back of his mind. "Nothing." Jack sighed once more, as if nothing had even happened. Alec sighed in return and slammed the door shut. He stalked out of the building, this was going to be difficult.


	5. Chapter 4-Pushing the Truth

D.I. Alec Hardy blinked open his hazel eyes. He rolled onto his side and stared at the red numbers on his clock. He blinked slowly, watching the numbers change from _'3:59' _to _'4:00.' _The detective flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His alarm had been set for 6:30, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. Alec closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. He slowly sat up, eyes scanning the dark room. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his arms on his knees.

Alec's breath froze as he watched his vision slowly sway back and forth. He quickly turned to his bedside table and reached for his packet of pills. He popped two out of their homes and placed them in his mouth, immediately following them up with water. He drew in a soft breath and flopped back onto his back. Alec turned on his side and closed his eyes. Once his breathing had slowed, he was surprised to find himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Alec woke up once more, but this time, to the blare of his alarm. He slammed his hand on his clock, instantly shutting up the device. The detective threw his legs over the side of his bed. He began the day with a heavy sigh, and a change of clothes.

Captain Jack Harkness awoke, huddled in the corner of the interrogation room. He slowly stood up, hearing his bones creak slightly, possibly from age, but most likely the uncomfortable position in which he slept. He stretched each limb. Jack rubbed his eyes and moved his neck to each side, popping it slowly. He sighed and started to pace the room, eager to escape, yet he couldn't hide the small smirk from his face. Torchwood would arrive soon.

Alec walked into the station at a brisk pace. He stopped in the center of the room, looking for his partner on the current case. When he spotted her he headed for her, following her to the interrogation room. "Miller!" He called, stopping her before she was able to enter the room where the dead-yet living- man was kept. "What?" Ellie asked, turning to face him. "What are you doing?" He asked, his usual gruff and harsh tone echoing through the empty air. "Checking on Jack," she paused, "He's been here a whole night, sir."

"Of course he's been here all night!" Alec scoffed, watching the confusion cloud Ellie's gaze. He sighed, "Miller, last night I brought our little friend into custody."

"What?" Miller was obviously shocked. "Why?"

"Mil-" The D.I. was cut off by his assistant. "Sir he was drowned! How could you do that? Considering everything he had been through yesterday?"

Alec put his hand up, "Miller." He growled, louder this time.

"What?" Miller stared straight at him. "What could possibly be more important?" The question had never been answered. Instead, Alec pushed himself into the room, eyes locking with Jack's.

Jack Harkness stared at the new arrivals. He stifled a yawn, slowly walking over to the table. He sat in the chair, resting his elbows across the table's cold surface.

The questioning began. Every quizzical thought was fired in Jack's direction, but all he did was shake it off with a shrug. The tension had been flowing through the room, making the humidity rise. Alec's questions ranged from easy to answer, to questions that needed several minutes of thought to answer, yet Jack kept silent.

"Why will you never answer us?" Alec glared at Jack, feeling the anger, stress, and hatred mix within him. Jack shrugged. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and ran the same hand through his chestnut brown hair. "Interview paused at." He paused and looked at his watch, "9:37 A.M." He then clicked a button on the recorder. He turned to Ellie. "Miller." He sighed, "Go check on the Daniel Latimer case." Ellie nodded and slowly stood up, walking out of the room. Alec placed his head in his hands, this was getting no where. He was no where close to the murderer with the 10 year-old. No where close to finding out exactly who Captain Jack Harkness was.

Jack watched Ellie go. His eyes then turned back to Alec. He couldn't shake the feeling of how he looked exactly like the Doctor. Had Jack somehow stumbled inside a parallel universe? No...That wasn't even possible. He sighed softly, still settling into his thoughts. He fell back into reality when the detective spoke up. "Jack...Last night."

"What?" Jack responded, irritation creating an edge to his voice.

"Doctor." Alec looked up, watching the emotion flash across Jack's gaze, yet it was gone just as quick as it had come.

"What?" Jack said again.

Alec sighed, he would get nothing out of this man. He slowly stood up. As he began to walk towards the door, he felt his chest explode with pain, as if a firecracker had just went off inside of him. His breath hitched in his throat as his vision clouded and began to spin. The detective fell against the wall grappling onto it for support. "Alec?" The questioning voice of Jack could be heard. He was never able to respond, for the next thing that met him was the ground and the relaxation of the black.


	6. Chapter 5-Hospital

_The flashing lights, wailing sirens. The bright light catching the glint of the cold sweat that had beaded on his forehead. The hand that had gripped his, drawing smooth, comforting circles with his thumb. Mind fuzzy, he slowly slipped in and out of consciousness._

Once Alec had hit the floor, Jack had already pulled out his phone. His thumb slammed into the '9' key three times.

_'999, what's your emergency?'_

The commotion within the office was intense. Once the paramedics had arrived they pushed into the building, forcing officers aside. The pushed a stretcher through the halls. Ellie had heard the wheels slide past the door to the interrogation room she had been in. She immediately stood up and placed the 'pause' button the tape. She turned toward the door and quickly walked towards it. She pulled open the door, just in time to see a stretcher speeding by with her boss placed on the white cloth, and Captain Jack Harkness sprinting behind. "Interview paused!" She yelled before slamming the door closed and chasing after.

_The exploding pain, burning like fire. It all had crashed down, breaking the walls. He felt the hand within his give a reassuring squeeze. He tried to return it, but was unable to gather the strength. The pain had subsided slightly, but it was still ringing within his chest._

Jack jumped in the back of the ambulance with Alec, even though the paramedics persisted. "Sir-"

"Move it."

The Captain sat on the sidelines, grey eyes staring at Alec. He could see the sweat glitter on the detective's face. He sighed softly and gabbed Alec's hand, lightly drawing circles with his thumb. "It'll be fine." He whispered, yet he was unsure, not even aware of the current fight that had been happening within Alec.

_The scenery had changed. There was no longer the occasional bump of a road, but there was tile. The wheels moving smoothly across the surface. The pain had slowly started to disappear, along with the effort to stay conscious._

They had arrived at the hospital. Jack leapt out of the ambulance and let the paramedics take out their patient. They rushed Alec in, Jack trailing behind. Once entering the hospital, Jack was forced to wait outside, but he didn't protest, he was used to this.

_The pain was gone, but consciousness still hadn't returned. The darkness had been a relief though, no more depression, pain, anger, stress. A nice escape._

Jack entered Alec's room, walking over to the foot of the bed and staring at the sleeping man. For once there wasn't a scowl on the Detective's face. The Captain found this relaxing. He took a seat next to the wall and dropped into his thoughts, waiting for the patient to awake.

Alec slowly blinked open his eyes, squinting at the light. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"What the hell-" He turned his head to look over at the man who now stood next to him.

"Hello." Jack smiled and kneeled beside the bed.

"Why are you here?"

Jack shrugged, "Got you here, rode in the ambulance with you."

Alec scowled, "How did you.." His voice trailed off.

"Said I was your boyfriend."

Alec stared at Jack, mouth open slightly.

"Was that bad?" A flirtatious smile danced across Jack's lips as he raised one eyebrow quizzically. He then ignored Alec's face and held up his wallet. "Is this your daughter?" Hidden within Alec's wallet was a picture of a young teenage daughter. "Kinda cute."

"Don't even think about it." Alec sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine, then lets discuss the one thing I was avoiding. You're not fit for this case, or well, any case."

Alec's hazel eyes turned to Jack. "Jack." He breathed. "Don't tell anybody about this, if they find out that I'm ill they will take me off this case, yours and the Daniel Latimer." He pleaded.

Jack's eyes softened slightly and he looked away. He then sighed softly, before nodding. "Your life." As soon as he had finished his sentence the door was forced open.

D.S. Ellie Miller stormed into the room, eyes blazing. She stopped in the center of the room and turned to look at her boss. Her eyes immediately softened when she saw how pitiful he looked. "Sir..." She muttered, having no idea what to say.

Jack slowly stood up whenever the D.S. had entered the hospital room. He placed his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow.

Alec sighed softly, "Oh God Miller." He muttered sitting up, "Could we not start this now?"

"Wh...What's wrong?" Miller questioned, blinking slowly.

"Nothing, I'll meet you at work." Alec fixed Miller with an icy glare, causing her to turn on her heels and head for the door, escaping the awkwardness, also hoping to escape her bosses rage if she didn't.

"You know she's just worried." Jack added, looking down at Alec.

Alec shrugged and slowly sat up, wincing slightly. He then threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Leaving."

(Sorry for the large gap, plus shortness of the chapter...Writer's block, plus just life...Anyway...)


	7. Chapter 6-Murder

Alec pulled on his jacket and turned to Jack. Technically the Captain had saved his life. He sighed lightly, "Ready to go?" He asked, slightly impatient. Jack nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yeah." Jack lead the D.I. out of the room and out of the hospital, ignoring all of the nurses remarks. He knew the Detective just wanted this case to be over. The Captain exited the hospital, Alec walking beside him. For once, the Detective wasn't making any sarcastic comments.

The trek back to the station was long. Jack really wished he would be able to use his vortex manipulator. Teleporting to the station would be so much easier. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground as they walked. "Harkness?" Alec asked lightly. "Hm?" Jack asked as he looked up, grey eyes focusing on the Detective's face. "Who do you think killed Daniel Latimer?" Jack shrugged, "I only know features based on horrible night lighting. If you take me around town I might be able to see."

Alec nodded slowly. He then shrugged and looked straight ahead again. He felt as if Jack was slowly becoming more and more a major suspect and witness in this case. Miller had slowly been getting rid of suspect after suspect, but Jack's story of him drowning and being strangled was obviously false. It wasn't possible. Death comes to everyone. Especially the Detective.

Jack and Alec entered the police station, but were immediately stopped by a policeman. "Sir!" He said, "Another murder, body torn apart, teeth marks-" Jack had stopped listening after teeth marks. This was the reason he came to Broadchurch. "Where?" He asked, staring at the officer. Once the man had given him directions, he was gone before anyone could say anything. He turned away from Alec and sprinted out the building. He continued to run down the street, heading for the alleyway the officer had described. He knew what was in that alley. As he ran, he pulled his coms out of his pocket and put it in his ear. He called the Torchwood team.

"Ianto! Gwen! You almost to Broadchurch?"

_"Jack! Oh my God it's so good to hear your voice!" _Gwen said. _"But yeah, Broadchurch is about ten minutes away."_

"Hurry! I found the Weevil!" Jack said as he opened his manipulator and teleported into the alley. Once he appeared in the shadowed area, he pulled out his revolver. "Come out." He whispered. "I'm ready for ya."

The Weevil came out from behind the dumpster, growling, and staring at him.

Jack pulled the trigger, hoping to keep the Weevil busy until his team showed up. His idea didn't work. The alien just became angrier and angrier. "Dammit!" He muttered as he watched the Weevil charge.

"Harkness!" Alec growled and started to chase after him. No matter if the man was a suspect of a case or not, he couldn't have him penetrate the crime scene. He lost sight of Jack's coat tail, but continued in the direction of the alley. He quickened his pace at the sound of gun firing. He made it to the alley. No one had made it there yet. No police. Apparently they thought he had it under control.

The smell of blood made Alec dizzy as he took a step into the darkened area. He saw two bodies. One splayed out in the center, most likely the first. Bite marks were vivid on the corpse, blood sticking to it like confetti. He then looked at the body slumped in the corner. He only saw the back of it, but he could tell who it was. He took a cautious step forward, careful of stepping in the blood or damaging the crime scene. He looked down at the corner, the body of Jack Harkness slumped against it, blood still dripping down his pale face. He kneeled beside him, "I'm sorry." He said, for once the guilt too overpowering. "I'm so sorry." He sighed lightly and stood up, only to notice Jack's chest still moving slightly. He wasn't dead yet. Alec pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. He talked quickly before putting his phone back into his pocket. "Hang on Jack." He muttered, the wail of a siren able to be heard in the distance.


End file.
